Dead Little Girl
by Supernaturalchick85
Summary: Bela has been getting strange dreams lately about a little girl and has no one to turn to except for the Winchesters for help now.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural cause it own on the CW

**Storyline: **Bela has been getting strange dreams lately about a little girl and has no one to turn to except for the Winchesters for help now.

**Pairing: **Dean and Bela, Ruby and Sam mostly Dean and Bela cause the story is gonna be around the two of them the most

* * *

_"Come play with us Bela. You know you want too" the girl said to her._

_Bela walk toward the girl and bends down to her "Well what do yo want to play" she asked the girl then._

_The littlle girl just smiled at her "Your already playing" Bela was confused by the saying "It now your turn to die now"_

_Bela was now scared. She turned and ran from her but other children we're now following her now. Everything in her world was going upside down and want it all to end._

_As she runs she couldn't find any place to hide cause it was mostly in the middle of nowhere. Turning around it was just the little girl now just standing there and looking so innocent. She took a few steps back as the girl step forward to her then. _

_Seeing a knife in her hand Bela quickly turns around and saw a whole bunch of kids with knife in there hands she turns around and saw the little girl now closer to her and smiles "Now it your turn to die, Bela" she said smirking_

"Ahhhhhhh" Bela screamed in her sleep again. It was the third time this week she been having the same nightmares over and over again. She can't tell anyone for her not wanting to think she was crazy or anything.

Bela couldn't figure out why she had have been having these dreams at all. The dreams were really scaring her to death and the only people she could trust but never trusted her we're both Sam and Dean Winchester. Going to them they could figure it out. That is if they want to help her. The brothers could say no after what she put the two of them through but this time it was different though. No trades or anything. Just helping out an old friend or enemy or whatever it is that they wanna call it.

Getting out of bed now, she needed a drink. She leaves her bedroom and walks toward to the kitchen. She turns the sink on and grabs a glass out of the cabinet and put the water in. She took a couple of sips before seeing that the water was then turning dirty. Pouring it out she was freaking out about what was happen to her now. This was something that was very supernatural and only knows that Dean and Sam can help her.

Leaving the kitchen she went on to her computer to locate the brothers to see where they we're. Bela could call them but the last she did that to them, the famous Gordon Walker had a gun up to her head. It was between life and death and sometimes she wishes that she chosen death instead but somehow she always has away of escaping death no matter what happen or what it was she just found away though.

Looking them up wasn't that hard at all. After finding them in Harlow, Mississippi she smirk. Getting up from the chair and began walking in her bedroom where she started packing some things of her. If the Winchester boys said no to her than she had a plan to trick them into saying yes to helping her then and it might be tricky but it was worth a shot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural it is own by the CW

* * *

Driving on the highway in the middle of the night to get to the brothers was the only way for the night since she couldn't get a plane ticket and the train station was close. The dreams were scaring Bela and needs the help from the only people that are professionals. If the dreams didn't appear then she didn't need their help but the dreams did appear and she did need their help weather the boys like it or not. Bela drove for a few miles and it already near five in the morning now. This wasn't good. She need sleep but if she falls to sleep while driving the same dream will come back and not only that but she could get into a major accident as well. Bela had to be strong on this she can't be weak. That not her thing of showing weakness to anyone at all.

As she enter the small town, she began her search for the Dean car now to see where they we're and come as a surprise for the boys.

oooooooooooooo

"So you wanna coffee, all black? he asked his big brother. Dean nods his head "Yes" he says "Do we have to go over how i like my coffee again Sammy?" he said frustraed. San shook his head "No. Just needed to make sure that all" he said before walking out the door to get him and Dean some coffee before they start investigating their new case.

_Knock.Knock._

He heard someone banging on the door now. He thought it was Sam forgetting his key again. Or the service for any clean ups. But no. When he open the door it was Bela who look now serious "Hello Dean" she said. Dean just stood there speechless not knowing what to do or say. He could just slam the door on her face but he rather hear what she had to say to him first though "You gonna invite me or leave me out in the cold?" she then walking in the room passing Dean now. Bela looked around the place putting down her bag on the floor now

"What you doin here Bela?" he asked. Even though he didn't care that much or like her for what she put him and Sam through he was a curious guy and someone who is curious like him wanted to know things from time to time. She close her eyes and took a deep breath before turning and looking at Dean now "I need help" she says. Dean stared at her "Need help? With what exactly?" he said "Gotta case for us and we need to get all dolled up to go a fancy party too get a hand that you stole and then what next. Oh yeah. You sell it to someone for ton of money" he said remembering some events from what happen in Massachuesetts then.

She smiled a little "Nothing get by you Dean" she said "I need help with something else and you and Sam are kinda professionals here" Dean agreed with what she just said "I've been having these nightmares" she begins "And in these dreams I see this little girl standing in front of me and staring and smiling at me then ask me if i want to play with her" she continues "And everytime i-i ask what game she wants to play she said that im already playing" her voice change when she said while he paid attention "Doesn't sound a nightmare...sounds like a Michael Jackson dream" he said "It sorta sounds like what Michael Jackson would do with the little boy though" he said.

Turning her head she looked down at the floor "In the dream im in a graveyard?" she said "How is that a nice fairytale dream?" she asked "And nice dreams don't let children have knives at all and start killing people" she complain about the dream to him now. He looked at her with a serious look now "Tell me...in this dream. Mind describing what the little girl looks like?" he asked. She just looked at him before speaking back to him.

"She was little. I'm guessing around maybe five or six years old and had brown hair and brown eyes and her hair was in pigtails and she wearing a white dress with blood on it" she said. All of the information sounds familiar to him but couldn't figure it out. Him and Sam we're doing the same case with people having the same dream and getting killed. He knows about the legend but can't really remember what it was called or how the story began at all. He looked her before getting up and walking toward her to put both hands on each of her arm "We'll help you then" he said.


	3. Chapter 3

When Sam finally return back to the motel he saw Bela their with Dean working together. It was sorta surprise for him cause normally Dean calls her for help or something. He knew that Dean hasn't called her for help for a case though. The only time the called her was when the brothers really needed her and now it was reversed with her asking them for help now. Dean explained everything to Sam in the room about why Bela was their and everything. He understood completely. After all he used to be psychic boy in words Dean would call him.

The trio we're now working together on this. First they need to figure out how she got these dreams in the first place and also figure out how the dream is also related to all the other people's death in the area as well. Sam went outside to call Bobby for information to help them while Bela was sitting on Dean bed shaking still from the dream she had a few hours ago. She hasn't slept since finding the boys and asking for help. She was scared to go to sleep knowing that the dream might come back again and she will wake up once again screaming. Dean saw that she was shaking and normally he didn't do tons of chick flick moments but for her though? he was gonna make an exception just this one time before his brother will return to the room and makes fun of him for it. He sat by her side "Don't worry" he stated "We'll find a way for the dreams to leave you alone, ok" he tells her to make her a little comfort from the heart.

She putted her head on his shoulder to rest on and Dean put his chin on top of her hair. The two stayed like that for a minute before she spoke "Is this how it ends for me?" she said "Never going back to sleep again until this whole situation is over now?" she asked with fear in her voice that Dean could tell by. He didn't know how to answe that for her. She moved her head from his shoulder and now looked at him hoping to find answer in his eyes now.

Sam returned to the room breaking the two little moment together then. He knew what was going on with the two but didn't want to say anything. "What did Bobby say" he asked wanting to forget what just happen. Sam took a deep breathe before speaking "Well first, he said that the legend has been unknown since the 1900's and for the dreams" he then looked at Bela who know look curious about what the dreams meant "He said...he said it has to do with something from your past" he tells says to the two. Hearing all of this was now making her nervous and scared. The brothers looked at her waiting to see if she was gonna tell them anything that happen in her past. She notices them staring and wasn't happy about it "What? Like im gonna tell you anything" she says.

"Yeah, i'll just go out and do more research" Sam says before heading out the door leaving both Dean and Bela alone together now.

"Ya know, we're trying to help and if you can't give any information then we can't help you" he says in angry tone. Bela wasn't afraid of that tone. She love making the brothers life a living hell that why if she didn't tell them anything about her past the more frustrated the two will get which will make her have tons of enjoyments.

Later that night

Sam hasn't return yet and Dean was on his labtop checking out his favorite sites also doing research at the same time and Bela was asleep on Dean bed. He didn't mind but when he going to be which was soon he was gonna kick her out that is if she doesn't be a bitch about it that is.

_"Come play with us Bela" the little girl says "I know you want to play with us"_

_Bela is now freaking out but doesn't want to show it "No. I don't want to play with you anymore" she yells._

_The little girl smiled at her then "You shouldn't say no to me" she takes out a knife that was in the middle of nowhere and her eyes popped wide open when she saw the knife again "Come..play with us now" the girl kept saying_

_"No..." Bela replied back at her._

_"You shouldn't say no to me Bela" being both freaked out and scared Bela began to turn and runaway from the little girl and was headed nowhere now while the little girl just walked behind her smiling still "Come play with us now" the girl kept saying that line over and over and Bela kept saying no over and over again._

_She stopped running. There was a wall in front of her blocking her way. She turned around and saw the little girl standing now in front of her "Play..with us..now" the girl kept saying "No" Bela kept repling back to her._

_Hearing no was making the little girl angry "Stop saying no and say yes" she said. The girl was ready to stabbed Bela now. As she was about to Bela got up from her dream screaming._

Dean ran quickly over to Bela to see what wrong "Why did made me fall asleep...why?" she said being now scared. Dean gently pulled her head on his shoulder for her to lay on it and cry as well.

"Don't worry. We'll figure this all out soon" he says to her now comforting her from her bad nightmare.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note: **In the first chapter for pairings i put for couples Dean and Bela and Sam and Ruby. I kinda changed my mind about Sam and Ruby as a couple now. i don't them as a couple in this story so the pairing is just gonna be Dean and Bela as a couple for this story.

* * *

Dean was still comforting Bela from her nightmare. Normally he wouldn't do that cause she was a bitch and put both him and Sam through hell on whatever cases that the brothers were working on.

"How long do you think these dreams are gonna last?" she asked. He didn't want to reply back but she was gonna keep asking until he answer her question.

"Not sure" he says "but whatever happens I'll make sure that nothing bad happens to you" he tells her while he still held her in his arms.

"Promise?" she asked him. He paused for a minute "I promise" this was a first. Dean wouldn't promise Bela anything but yet she was the ones having nightmares and might get killed in both the nightmare and in real life and he didn't want that to happen yet. Not before his year is over.

The moment that the two were sharing should've ended already but didn't. He still held her in his arms and she layed her head on his shoulder with tears coming out of her eyes. Bela was never scared. Well maybe a couple things that have happen in her past that she wants to forget about but she had never been this scared before in her. She did felt safe with Dean arms around her though. It felt like he was protecting her from everything around them and that nothing can hurt her if he was there with her now.

Bela was starting to get sleepy again and was slowly falling asleep on his shoulder. At first Dean thought she may have stop breathing or couldn't find anything else to say. He slowly let go of her making her fall on the bed.

"Bela...Bela" he yelled "Bela...can you hear me? wake up" he said now shaking her "wake up Bela, wake up" he yelled. Bela can't fall asleep on him now. Not yet.

Her nightmare could return again and he can't loose another life. Not again.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean was still trying to wake Bela up when his brother walked in the room now. A little confused and kinda shocked. He ran over to Dean side to see what was going on now "What happen?" his voice was in a serious tone mixed with curious as well.

"She woke from her nightmare and i was comforting her then she falled back to sleep again" he says "now her stupid freaking nightmare can come back any minute and whatever gonna happen she can might die and im trying to wake her up but i can't" he said all of this to Sam. Now he understood it. The legend was more likely to kill anyone that happen in their past and the brothers both know that Bela would never spill about what happen to her and her little childhood to them.

Now Sam was helping his brother to wake Bela up. Both brothers hated it when they loose lives of people that they knew and love or trying to help...she wasn't most of those things mostly the love part with the brothers that is.

_"Bela, please play with us"_ _the girl was back again_

_"I already told you that i am not playing with you anymore" she yelled._

_"Aw...why that now? Afraid of something that might or could happen" she says._

_This was pissing Bela off now. All Bela wanted was to forget about her past but her past has caught on to her and there was no way she can escape it unless she can fight back. Now she really needs both Dean and Sam help. This was the first time for everything. Well maybe the case in Massachusetts but was totally different though. She tricked them and this time there was no trick and she needs there help badly._

_"You don't know anything" she says "You don't know me or my past or what happen in it" she yelled at the girl. Her voice was all mixed of anger, fear, scared and well mostly anger but fear and scared were in there though._

_The little girl was smiling at Bela "You may think that but i know. I know everything" she said "I'll be back soon Bela and i will have a surprise for you" she was now disappearing in the dark. _

_Hearing those words made Bela upset. She had to fight her past again and she was hoping something could make matter worst now 'wake up Bela' was in her head now 'come on, wake up. Wake up now. Beat this. Wake up and Beat thi-'_

Bela woke up again. She was breathing heavily now. Both Dean and Sam we're trying to calm her down before she started telling them what happen in her dream. They looked at each other. This case keeps getting more and more dangerous and harder to find clues to help them as well.

"Bela..you need to tell us what happen to you in your past" the youngest Winchester said.

She looked at the two "I-I can't do that" says "No wouldn't understand...neither will you two" she tells the two.

They looked at each other. They we're both screwed "Bela if you don't tell us then we can't help you then" Dean said in a agrigated (sp?) voice towards her. She looked at him not surprised that he said that to her.

"Fine" she began to get out the bed "If you don't help then I'll go and work on this myself" she walked towards the door and left leaving the brothers in there not caring what she does but she come back soon for their help.

"Gotta question" Dean began "Are all british chicks bitches to people that are trying to help them or is she the only?" he asked. Sam just shrugged. He didn't know that answer and he never wants to find out either.


	6. Chapter 6

Bela had been away from the boys for the last five hours now. Her arms we're folded across her chest since she forgot to take her jacket with her. She left most of her stuff there, even her car. That how stupid she was starting to feel after saying to the two of them that she would work on this case herself. If the case involves about what happen in her child hood then she could've went to see a shrink for that instead of the brothers. While on the side of the road walking into the small town, a few trucks drivers pulled over and offer her a ride but she kindly told them no and that she felt like excercising instead.

When she entered the town she went straight ahead for the libary. If working by herself means she had to do all the research by herself than it was worth it then. Not just for her sake but also to get rid of the nightmares as well. Sooner or later there gonna be a point where she might go bulistic (sp?) and might do something really bad to herself and people around her.

As she walked into the libary, it look mostly empty even. She walked around until she found a computer that was not near the libarian check in place. She didn't need some old person seeing what she was doing on the computer. That was the thing about Bela, she hated when people had to check on what she was doing at times. It really bother her that they did that to her as a child.

She logged in and click onto the interent and went to google and typed in things that gave her a couple of sites that helped a little bit. But she been mostly trying to find the little girl that been in her dreams. She trying to figure out who she was and what happen to her and see why she was kills people in their sleep.

Three hours later, Bela still hasn't found anything about her yet. _'Maybe i should've stayed with Dean and Sam. They were good at this kind of thing anyway' _was her thought in her head now. When she start regretting something she regrets it and feels guilty about it 'maybe i should apology to them about what i said and beg for their help' she looked at her phone. One side of her says to call them and the other is saying don't cause they will ask her again about what happen in her childhood and that was something she made a promise that she will never tell anyone ever. Even if they might understand or not. It was her business and no one else's and that was fine by her.

Bela put her eyes back onto the computer. She might as well call them later and tell them what she found, that is if she ever does find anything that is helpful in a way. As she kept searching through sites there was one that she didn't really see before. She click on it. Now this was the site she needed to help her now. She read the article carefully to see if any of this will help her dreams. Scrolling down the page she saw a picture of the same little girl from her dreams. "Callie Raye Reid" she whispered to herself. Bela click the back button and type in the girls name for information now.

Reading about the girl made her learn a lot about her and in her past. Turns out that the girl was both a victom of rape and murder. Mostly the rape part. She was killed by her own father but was tortured and rape by someone else. All of this is helping her to understand the girl now. _'I got to call Dean'_ was a new thought in her head. She looked at her phone then around the room. She needed the address to where she lived.

As she was looking up her address it turns out that the girl lived in a tiny apartment but it was burned down to the ground a couple of years ago. She was killed on the same day the fire started. That helped a lot. She wrote down the address in her little notebook before she walked out of the libary. Bela took her cell and dial Dean number to tell him what she found. Even though she shouldn't tell him after what she said it might as well help the boys out anyway. She waited until he picked up his phone "Hey Bela. Decide to give up and go back to us to help you" he said but it was more in a sarcastic tone.

"No actually" she says "I got information that you and Sam both need about the girl" she tells him. Dean seem a little interested "Really" he says back "What kind of information would that be? the girl was a cold hard bitch like you" he said again in a sarcastic tone to her over the phone.

Bela was getting a pissed off at Dean "Information that you and Sam both need and i have her address so if your interested meet me at 67 Boulavard Road" she goes and hangs up on him now. That would teach on how to deal with a real bitch.


	7. Chapter 7

Bela arrived at the apartment building and looked around. No sign of both Dean and Sam at all. They would proberly show up late or something. Bela shook her head _'They are the most typical boys i have ever met in my life'_ she thought in her head. When you tell them you found information a case it takes them forever to come. Bela didn't want to wait outside for a long time to see the boys, even if they wanted her to she wasn't going to.

She walked up on the foot steps to the entrance to find that it was locked. "Shit" she said to herself. In most horror movies there was always a back entrance for her to break into and that was what she exactly did. Bela went around the back of the building. Of course the door was sorta lock in away. There was things on inside that blocking her entary (sp?). The last thing came to mind now. She went ahead and kick the glass and put her hand on the side to break the chain.

She could've did that around the entrance but was a little afraid that someone might've seen her do it and might call the cops on her something. Not only that but she was still unsure if Sam and Dean we're coming and if they saw the whole door thing then the two would be piss at her. But that wasn't a surprise cause of the damage she already cost both of them.

Opening the door, she walked inside the basement. It felt a little creepy on the inside but that was because it was the basement. Who wouldn't find their own basement a little creepy in a way. Even though the room was dark she had thoughts of going back and waiting outside for the boys. She folded her arms across her chest and was shaking a little bit. Bela wasn't the type to be scared but she was in this case.

Looking around in the basement she bump into a table without seeing it in her way.

She bend down and could see a flashlight on the ground. She sticked out her hand to grab before walking into new places in the building for clues.

Walking up the stares to get out of the basement, Bela felt a chill. She turn around to see if anybody or if Dean and Sam showed up which she highly doubt even though they would come any minute cause she knows that they would never give up on a hunt or say no to one. Especially Sam. He seems to enjoy hunting a little bit more than Dean does. She never understood why Dean doesn't like hunting that much but she wasn't going to ask anyway. It might've felt like playing twenty questions with him and she did not like that game and he proberly doesn't either.

Bela quickly spin around to continue walking up the stairs. Being in the basement was giving her too many horrible memories about what happen in her childhood. That was another reason why she doesn't like talking about her past to anyone. Yes, there was more bad events that happen to her but she doesn't like to discuss them with anyone cause it was her business and she needed a way to deal with it and if the boys didn't like that well that was tough cause she wasn't going to spill her guts to anyone at all.

When she open the door to get out of the basement she was then hoping maybe she should go the entrance to wait for them to come now. This place was scaring her and she didn't want to be inside alone now. She put the flashlight on the floor and began to walk around now. She was hoping that she wasn't crazy now cause she was hearing footsteps upstairs. They were really loud footsteps. It was now scaring her to death and also made her afraid to go up there now.

Everything was happening way too fast for her. She was scared and not only that but she was starting to feel light headed as well. Bela felt that the whole room was spinning around her and she couldn't even stand up straight. She had to hang on to something to make not fall on the ground. But that didn't help at all.

As she looked around the room she still felt that it was spinning. She can't take it anymore or even stay awake at all. Bela tried to though but couldn't anymore. All of this then made her faint on to the ground which meant that the nightmares are gonna be return to her now and could kill her unless she wakes up from it or someone comes and tries to wake her up.


	8. Chapter 8

Bela open her eyes slowly. Her head was hurting like hell. She looked around saw that it wasn't the burned apartment building she was in at all. Bela quickly got up and put her hand on top of her head, she was confused about everything and wanted answers.

"morning princess" she looked and saw Dean sitting down across from her. "Shut up" she says before getting out of bed now "how did i even get here? Better yet, how did you get into the apartment that was locked?" she asked him. Bela was usually morning person but today she wasn't feeling like being a morning person at all. Her head was spinning around and was hurting like hell for her now.

"Interesting story" Dean began "see when me and Sam arrived at the building we didn't see you and i was beginning to think that you were lying about the whole building thing until Sam walked around the back and came back to me telling me about the whole door glass broken entrance and I figured that must've been you and when we got in, the two of us began to look for you in the basement and since you weren't there we then figure that you might be upstairs" he continued "When we did get up stairs though we did see you on the floor, passed out. I ran over to you and tried waking you up by slapping you in the face which didn't work. Would've did water but i didn't want to look at how gross it might've been so i had to carried you back to the car to back to here while Sammy had to get another room cause we kinda put into his bed and well i would kinda feel uncomfortable if i slept next to my brother and the two of us already feel uncomfortable around you if slept you on the same bed" he finishes his story that he told Bela.

Bela looked down onto the floor now with her arms folded against her chest "sorry about putting you and Sam through this" she says, apologizing for something to someone for the very first time in her life. Bela would never say she sorry for anything but she did feel both guilty and sad for what she has been putting the brothers for the last two days in a row.

Dean looked at her and could tell that she really meant it. He got up from the chair he was sitting on and walked over there to hug her. Yes, hug her, something we all know that Dean Winchester would never do cause he isn't really that much of a chick flick moment type but he was gonna let this one slide. Bela had her head laying onto his chest while he held her in his arms. "Come on" he said letting now go of her "I'll go and turn the shower on for ya" he said walking away from her and to the bathroom "ok" she whispered.

She followed Dean into the bathroom as he was putting the shower on for her to take. He looked over at her "I'll go find you something to wear the today" he says leaving her in the bathroom. Bela shut the door after he walked out. Normally should would just go in now but she didn't. Bela sat down outside of the shower instead. She was holding on to her knees that where cover her chest. That was a new sign for her. It showed more of how she was feeling and how scared she is to death of dying. Nobody ever saw that from Bela at all.

A knock came to the door. She looked over "Bela, you in the shower?" it was Dean voice. He been making her feel safe through this whole process of death row wish or whatever you want to call. He open the door and saw that Bela wasn't in the shower at all. She was just sitting on the floor. He put the clothes he got for her on the counter and walked over to her and sat down right next to her. He saw the scared look on her face and not only that but tears rolling down her eyes as well. Since he wasn't much of a type of person on to making people feel that great he did the only logical thing he could do.

He wrapped one arm around her and pulled her closer towards to him now.


	9. Chapter 9

The two had stayed liked that for ten minutes at least. Even though he hated chick flick moments he was gonna let this one with Bela slide. Dean wouldn't do that but since Bela been crying and showing signs of fear and how scared she is to him then he was gonna let it slide then, even though he would never do that. Maybe a smartass comment or something and that it but he didn't want to cause she proberly agree with him or something and that would just creep the living hell outta him.

She pulled her head away from his chest now "Thank you again...for being so caring and helpful in this case and for what i had to make you and Sam go through" she tells him. He looked at Bela before putting his hand on her shoulder "It's not a problem Bela. It our job to protect the innocent and bitchy people before i go" he said trying to make her feel a little bit better but instead it made her confued now. "Better leave you to your shower time and all" he said getting up then helping her to stand now.

"Dean" he stopped when he heard her say his name "yeah?" he asked. She turned and looked at him "What did you mean before you go?" now there was an awarkard attention between the two now. She asked and he didn't want to answer but it would keep bugging her and she could keep asking him until he caved.

He sighed before looked at her and spoke "Awhile ago...Sam died and i didn't want to loose him and so I-" she interupts him "you made a deal with the crossroad demon to bring him back" she looked hurt as he nods "And instead of ten years to live I only got up to one year" he says. Bela seemed hurt when he said that. Out of all the things he either said or done to her or what she did to him and Sam that was pretty much the stupiest thing he ever did.

She leaned against the wall, putting her hand on forehead before she looked at him "How could you make such a deal Dean. You know what those type of demons are capitable of, right?" he looked at her a little surprised "He's my brother Bela. I couldn't live without my brother. Plus i don't get why your getting upset about this? It happen before i even met you"

Bela looked at him, angry "I care cause I might still need you around too you know" he was thrown off when she said that "I can't go and use Sam as a date to get stuff. Your better at that than he proberly is" she says.

"Sorry if I'm good at being used for things for you to get so you can give it to the higher bidder" he yelled. She just looked at him pissed still "Oh, well I'm sorry if you thought i was gonna say something different instead of that" she yelled back. The two got closer together with anger filled in there eyes now. "Your such a cold mean hearted bitch" he says. "Your a big jerk with a stupid heart" she says back at him.

The two didn't speak up again. Instead they just looked into each other eyes before Bela decided to make the first move with him. She leaned in and pressed her lips against his now. That was kinda shock for them to know that they were now making out in a way. 

Three minutes later the two separated from each other. Heavily breathing from what just happen. The kiss between the two surprised them that now it proberly gonna be awarkward for the both of them to work with each other now. "Did we just kiss?" she asked a little confused about what was going on with them. Yes, Dean was protecting her from her nightmares and all that and keeping her safe but feelings for him? She didn't really didn't think that much through to him about having a crush or anything yet. Bela considered him and Sam more as bait for her work instead of him as a love interest for her.

"Yeah...i think we did" he replied back. It was definetly awarkward for them to be alone together. "I better just go and...you take your shower and I'll be in the other room" she nod as Dean left her in the bathroom. She was now getting confused about everything now that she thinks that she seriously needs help from it all.


	10. Chapter 10

Bela was done taking her shower and putted on the clothes that Dean gave to her to wear then walked out of the bathroom. Dean was sitting in front of the labtop looking for information. He looked up when Bela walked of the bathroom.

Since the two kissed a few minutes ago, it been kinda awarkward for the two to be alone together in the same room now. They can't even look at each other in the eye or speak to each other. It felt like they we're in a silent movieback from the 1930's or something.

Finally the silence was broken when Sam walked in the room. The two looked at him as he entered the room now. He was getting a little creeped out about how Dean and Bela were staring at him "Hi guys. I miss you too" he said trying to understand what the whole staring at him was about but got nothing.

"Find any information about the house or the girl or anything?" asked by Dean.

"Yeah, I did" he replied. Sam took one look away from Dean and looked at Bela then back down at the papers that were in his hand with the information. Bela reconigzed (sp?) that look that he just gave and could tell that it either bad news or news that he didn't want her to hear.

"Well Sammy? Aren't you gonna tell us what you found?" he lick his lips before speaking to the two. "Building that Bela found was built around the eighteen hundreds and the fire that burned down the place was in nineteen-twenty five" he rolled his eyes to see that Bela wanted to hear more information now. She was deseparte that she was willing to hear anything that can help her out now.

"And the girl? What about her? Anything you found her?" she asked very curious now.

He looked at Bela now. He hestitated before speaking up again "I did" he began "She was around nine at the time when the fire started. But it turns out that she died before the fire began on the same day meaning she was murdered by either a family member or someone who also lived in the apartment" he saw it in her eyes that she was scared and wanted to know more about her "The only time she kills is when someone did something really bad in there past" both brothers now looked at her. The whole eye contact thing was bugging her.

"Like I'm gonna tell you what happen in my past so you boys can go ahead and save my ass" she said getting up. Dean quickly got up and stopped her before she could walk out on them again. "Not so fast sweethart. Your not going anywhere til you tell us what you did" he sounded angrily with her.

Bela wasn't pleased with how they were treating her. Making her force something that she didn't want to tell them cause it was her business and only her business and no one else's business what so ever and even they think it was it really wansn't.

The two kepted staring at each other without saying a word. Bela finally caved. "Fine. I'll tell you what happen. Happy" she said and Dean let go of her now and backed away. "Tell us what happen Bela" he said. Both brothers were looking at her waiting for her to finally speak.

"I was thirteen at the time and me and my parents weren't getting along and so-" Dean interuppted her "whoa..whoa..your telling us that you killed your parents at thirteen years old?" he sounded confused. Bela looked at him and thinking how stupid he was now.

"No…you idiot" she says "Anway...my mother was out of town and it was just me and my father for the whole week and let just say that it was more agruing then bonding" she rolled her eyes up to look at them "But one night…he was really drunk. Not the drunk you get Dean" she smirked and Dean just stared and gave her a thanks for the complitment bitch but I still hate you. "Back to the story. He was so drunk that he came in my room and started to beat me. Six bones in my body were broken cause of him. Not only that but he tried to rape me" tears coming from her eyes were now rolling down her face "I kicked and punched him to get away and when those didn't work I bit his hand then gotta slap from him but I manage to get away from and ran downstairs and grabbed knife…and kill him" silence was now in the room and Bela tears still coming down her face now.

Dean signed before getting up and walking to Bela to only put his arms around for comfort. She deeply hid her face into his chest as Dean gave his brother a signal to leave the room so he can talk to her alone. He did and the two were now alone.


	11. Chapter 11

Later that night Dean took Bela out to a bar. He thought it wouldn't be fun to stay in all night and let her cry her eyes out and she would get some fresh air to clear her mind too. The two walked side by side together and holding hands. Bela was used to walking into bars alone but after what happen today she wasn't really in the mood to be alone for the moment.

He lead her to the bar where he ordered two beers for him and one for Bela to have after her meltdown in the room she shared with him and Sam. Dean wasn't the nice one to her and she wasn't the nice to him or Sam but he was going to let this one slide after her sad story and this case too.

"Feeling a little better?" he asked. Bela turned and looked at him before taking a sip of her beer. "Alright I guess. Been better before though" she implies him. He nodded his head. "Ahh..yes. Whenever you scam me and Sam you must be better than" he said sarcasticly to her. She didn't find it funny at all.

"I'm sorry. Were you hoping that I scam someone else besides you and Sammy" her voice was in a sarcastic tone as well. Dean just shrudded his shoulders. "No. Just saying that it must make your day whenever you can go ahead and scam the two of us instead of someone" he tells as she just stared at him.

Both Bela and Dean took another sip of there beer now. The attention was getting awarkward for the two of them to be in the same room together. "Listen" he began "I just wanted to apologize for what happen earlier and that me and Sam shouldn't have push you far enough to tell us what happen or what you did in your past. I now know that whatever happens to you or what happen in your past is your business and none of our's and I am really sorry for what your dad did to you and glad that you can defend yourself back to him" she got lost on what he meant by that.

"What do you mean exactly when you said that you were glad that I can defend myself?" she asked. Dean looked at her with a pointless look.

"Nothing…it just means that I normally think of you as a bitch who like to scam people and when hearing your story you made it sound like you can really put up with a fight and act like the tough girl whenever you want to" he tells as she kept staring at him.

Bela took a deep breathe before speaking to Dean now. "Thank you Dean. I really needed someone to say something like that to me" she said with a slight smile on her face. Dean smiled a little back "No problem" he says back to her.


	12. Chapter 12

Later still at the bar a couple of chicks came up to Dean talking and flirting with him and he didn't seem to mind. Bela just sat next to him quietly making her feel a little bit both uncomfortable and invisible. Bela didn't mind. She didn't want Dean to waste his time worrying about her when he could be having ton of fun with whores around him. That what she was calling them in her mind.

"Mind if I buy you another drink?" she turned and saw a guy sitting down next to her. He proberly was paying attention or he may have just gotten to bar but who cares cause he was hott. She smiled at him. "That would be nice" she replied with answer, the guy smiled back.

"Hey, can you get me two beers over here" he yelled to the bartender who was on the other side of the bar. He nodded to the both of them. The guy turned back and looked at Bela now. "So you from australia or england?" she looked at him with a confused look now. "I notice your accent and I think only australia and england people talk like that" he said as she turn her head away for a minute, laughing a little bit at what he was asking before answering his question. "England. London area. Very impressive over there" she tells.

The guy turn his head smiling. "That cool. I been there before to study art there. It was a high school thing for a scholarship and it was awesome there…for the summer that is" he said. The two laugh a little bit.

Dean on the other hand when the two chicks that came up and flirted with him left to go the bathroom was hearing Bela and whoever the guy she was talking to conversation. The way he sounded he didn't like one bit but he wasn't dated her or related to her in any way which was a good thing cause he would have a hard time handling a bitch like her but the guy he didn't seem to like at all. Even if he was around Bela.

Finally the bartender bought there drinks. "So what your name. I didn't really catch since of all the talking the two of us been doing?" he said. She looked down at her drink smiling a little bit. "Bela" she said. "Yours?" he looked at her smiling and blushing a little "Jason" she smiled at him deeply now.

He looked down at his watch and saw that it was past ten now. "Crap. Sorry, I have to go somewhere now" he said getting up. "But it was nice to meet you Bela. Maybe if we meet again I can make the this up with dinner or something" he said grabbing his jacket and walking out the door.


	13. Chapter 13

Next morning Dean woke up with a horrible hangover from last night. He didn't really remember what happen or how he got back last night. The only he does remember was when Bela and that guy she was talking to didn't make him any happy at all. He proberly wasn't her type anyway. That was one of the things he whispered to himself silently making her not hear him and before the chicks he was flirting with came back.

"Morning sleepy head" he heard a british accent. He looked over his eyes were still in the closing and opening part. All he saw was Bela drinking coffee and using Sam labtop for information for her hunt that they had to help her with.

He slowly got up."Morning" he said wanted to sleep more but couldn't. He put his let hand over his head for the pain of having a hang over. Bela notices that and threw over a bottle of aspen for him to take for his hang over. He looked at her "Thanks" he said opening the bottle before getting up and getting a glass of water. "No problem" she said before going to research.

Dean walked in the bathroom and grabbed a paper cup that was on the counter and put the knob on the sink on and pour some water in there before he took the cup out and put back on the counter and shutting the knob off. He looked at himself in the mirror for five minutes. Dean definetly look like hell and it wasn't pretty.

He took out to pills and put them in his mouth and drank the water to help him swallow the pills before leaving the bathroom to see how Bela was doing.

When he did she wasn't on the computer anymore she was her phone. Well not talking to anyone but seeing if she got any text messages and voicemail and all that sorta stuff. She looked over and saw Dean standing there and staring at her. "What?" her voice was irritated by the way he was looking at her now.

"Nothing" he replied to her. She looked at him still seeing that he was staring at her. "Well then can you please stop staring at me? It really bothering me" she said. He rolled his eyes at her. "Whatever" he said "and I'm not staring at you, im trying to see what you were doing with your phone. Is that a crime or something" he says before walking back into the bathroom to take a shower to leave a confused Bela now not getting with his attitude.

Yes she did horrible things to the brothers but she didn't get why Dean was acting like a jackass all of the sudden to her. Bela didn't get what she did to him this time but she was going to get to the bottom of it now.


	14. Chapter 14

Later on in the day both Dean and Sam went back to the apartment building for more evidence. Bela did of course wanted to come and help but Dean told her no and that she should stay just find anymore information on what kind've dead girl that there dealing with. She wasn't happy and tried begging but it didn't help her out that much and neither did Sam and Bela didn't get why Dean was so angry at her. Sam asked her but she said that she didn't know what it was at all. What a complicated man he was.

"So…what your problem" he asked his older brother wanting to get why he pissed off at Bela. Dean was confused and had no clue that Sam and Bela talked at this point. "What are you talking about? The demon deal or something else?" he was really confused by what his little brother is asking him.

Sam could see in his eyes that he was confused about by what Sam was asking him. "I mean with you and Bela? I already asked what she did to you and she had no clue either. Your pissed off at her for something but the two of us don't get what the problem is if your just pissed off at something that we don't know anything" he said. Some did make sense and the others didn't make sense at all in Dean mind.

He wanted to tell Sammy about the whole bar thing and Bela meeting Jason and how he didn't trust the guy one bit. But couldn't find the words though. 'It nothing" he said. "just woke up in a bad mood, that all" he was lying and Sam could tell but didn't want to keep asking.

"Fine" he said. "Um..Dean. I'll go and check over there while you check out the rest of the area" he said pointing to show Dean where he'll be at. Dean nodded. "Ok" he said before he walked away for more evidence.

Leaving his brother to find more evidence for the case but his mind was somewhere else. All he did was to punch Jason hard in the face. Even though he didn't know the guy or meet him, he didn't like him or trust or anything and doesn't want Bela to be around a guy like that. He felt that Jason was a show off type of guy and he didn't want Bela to be in a relationship where the guy think he better than she was.

He was now leaning against the wall and his reached for the door knob for one of the rooms in the building. He turned the knob slowly and the door open. He had his gun out pointed to every direction just in case a ghost popped out or something. The room was tiny and only had a night stand and a bed and a little closet and that it. Walking over to the night stand, he open the draw and found a picture inside.

"Un-freakin believeablie" in the picture Dean saw Jason. He knew that it was truly him because of the way he was talking and the way he was dress and how he ordered those drinks. The only thing is now that he needed to try and convince Bela who her new crush truly is now.


	15. Chapter 15

"Your out of your stupid little mind" Bela screamed at Dean. The brothers got back from the building a long time ago and Dean showed Bela the picture and pointed the same guy who looks exactly like Jason and had been trying to tell her that he believes that he some how alive in a way but she doesn't believe in what he been saying and think that he jealous of what Jason has that he doesn't.

"And I'm telling you that on what I believe on who he truly is here" he yelled back. Sam had been quiet the whole time while Bela and Dean had been agruing. Every time he tried to answer when Dean asked if he was right he didn't get a chance because then Dean would answer for him instead, really quick.

Around this time everyone who is staying at the motel could hear the two fighting and started complaining. There was a couple of knocks on the door and the last one was kind've a threat saying that they would all be kicked out if they kept fighting. Dean and Sam needed a place to work on this case and the street wasn't one of them.

He took Bela hand and lead her to the bathroom where they can agrue more. "Your such a jerk. Here's a guy who proberly had a normal life and has friends and someone I might like and you can't stand it or you don't like the guy for some stupid reason and that has to be the fact that you believe he dead but found a way to live though" she said looking extremely pissed at him for thinking that. It was her life and she could do whatever it is she wanted to with it and yet it was being controlled by Dean.

"Hey, my reason on not like your new crush is my reasons got it" he said fighting back. "You're a bitch and yet here me and Sam helping you and I'm just trying to give you a warning about the guy"

She was now a little more angry at him. "Yeah, well you wanna hear something funny. I bumped into him today" she said "While you and Sam were out looking for clues I bumped into him and one thing led to another and the next thing I know he asked me out" she smirked at him "And we're not related so you can't really tell me that I can't see him or anything. Can you now?" she was started to act like a major bitch to him now.

Here was Dean trying to warn her and yet she didn't believe in what he was telling her and she was going out with the guy for dinner and whatever else he had planned for the two. Dean really did wanted to kill her now "Your not allowed to date because he a freakin dead guy" he said back. Bela rolled her eyes and step a few inches from Dean. "What you want me to do Dean" she said as he became confused on what she meant by that.

"Huh? W-what are you talking about?" she looked at him. "I mean what you want me to do? Cancel so that you can keep an eye out for me and make sure my nightmares don't come back? Or be bait for whatever it is you need me for? What the hell is it that you want me to do here Dean?" she was asking.

At this moment he could tell she was hurting by the whole Jason thing and the having nightmares were already scaring her enough as it is and yet now Dean was either trying to make things more complicated or trying to slow things down for her. "I don't know" he began "I don't want you to do anything except that you should be careful and make sure that you can handle yourself and stay strong and fight this. I been trying to help and yet during this whole process I been so damn freakin confused on what I want in life too. I can't be the hero and then at the end start to feel guilty about something." That was his reply to Bela.

It was all making sense to her about how he was feeling and such. "Good. But You didn't need to tell me all of that Dean" his eyes met with hers now "You don't need to tell that you feel guilty over saving people or learning that who saved died and-" she got interrupted by Dean who kissed Bela on the lips again.

This time the kiss was much longer than the last time they kiss in the bathroom. She putted her arms around his neck and almost seem to enjoy the kiss that she received by him. It felt like it could last almost forever in a way.

Pulling away from each other, the two were heavily breathing but were standing very close together. She rolled her eyes up at him "You shouldn't have done that" she said. He stared at her and into her eyes now. "I know. But I wanted to though" then the thought of Jason came back into Bela's mind now.

"I have to go now" she said walking to the door to leave. "Bela" she stopped and turn to look at Dean when he called her name. "Yes" she asked. He paused for a minute "If you ever considered thinking about me and you as a-" she stopped him because she knew where he was going with this. "Dean…I need to go now. Bye" she said walking out of the bathroom leaving him behind before he left to enter the main room where Bela wa gone and Sam had a surprised visit from someone.Ruby.


	16. Chapter 16

Seeing Ruby in the room he wasn't happy to see her. Even with the lies she told Sam about saving Dean, he still wasn't happy to see her. "Ruby...how are ya? Killed any other bitches...besides yourself?" he said sarcastically. She stared at Dean for a couple of seconds before answering back.

"Haha..cute. Use that line often to pick up chicks?" she said sarcastically. At one point Dean was just so pissed to see her that he was about to kill her even though they didn't have the colt and Sam saw it in his brother eyes and stopped it before things got out of hand. Sam got up from the chair and stood by Ruby side. "Dean..she has information for us on this case to help Bela out" he says. Dean looked at Sam and could see in his younger brother eyes to give Ruby a chance to help them. He didn't like the idea and would've said no but didn't instead he was going to let her help them out.

"What you got?" he was curious. She gave a little smirk "I knew you would come to your senses Dean" she said. Ruby hestitated and took a deep breathe before she began to talk. "That picture you found and the guy that in it...he dead. Not possessing a human dead but ghost dead" he was getting more interesting in what she was telling him. "And somehow he has a way to make himself more human than a ghost and finds female victoms anywhere that have nightmares about...his daughter" she finish.

Dean was in shocked when he heard every word that Ruby told him. Bela was on a date with this guy and might be dead later on in the night and now he has to go find her and save her ass once again. But remembering their fight that happen a few minutes ago he didn't have time to warn her since she didn't believe in anything he was telling her even if it is the truth she still didn't believe in him.

Dean look at Sam and Ruby and the two were staring back. "Let's go" he said walking to the door and opening with Ruby behind him and Sam behind Ruby.

Meanwhile...

Bela was have a good time on her date with Jason. Better than the other dates she had in the past. Well maybe not with Dean and the whole ghost ship but that was just going undercover for something she really needed money for no reason though.

She felt his hand holding her now and she smiling. Actually she been smiling all night that she forgot about what Dean told her about him and everything else. This was the first time she was having a good time without having a phone call or Dean interuppting her or anything. "So...i gotta surprise for you" he said.

Bela deeply smiled now and was very interested in his surprise was. "Really...what is it?" she said with all smiles on her face. Jason looked at her. "It at my place" he said "I normally don't go and invite people back to my house but your special to me in a way and i thought maybe you might like what i have for you"

A part of Bela was happy and excited and the other side was nervous and scared and really wished that she had listen to Dean now. Bela was starting to get a bad feeling and started to think that maybe Dean was right about him but she wanted to prove him wrong though. "Well let go back to your place then" she said.

Jason smiled and put his hand in his left pocket. "ok..but first" he pulled out a hankie chief "Let me put this around your eyes so my little surprised won't be ruin" he said walking behind Bela and put the hankie chief around her eyes to make her blind folded. Bela was seriously now having doubt about this date and wishes that Dean would finally come in and kick his ass for her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author Note: **Skipping a couple of scenes to make it more interesting and stuff.

* * *

A unconscious Bela finally woke up after being out for a half an hour, she felt her hands being tied to a pole and her mouth being covered with an old rag towel. Tears were rolling down her eyes as she wondered if Jason was behind all of this. In her head the answer was yes but she was to terrified to know the truth on who he really is and if he been lying to her about it the whole entire time.

Her eyes rolled one side and the other to see who else was in the room with her. The room was pitched black and only had one window. "Well..i can see that your up" her eys moved to see Jason standing near the doorway, smiling at her. "Would've gotten you up but you look so cute sleeping" she felt more scared in her life and now the fact that she alone with Jason.

Bela wanted to scream and hope maybe someone or Dean and Sam were in the building looking for her. She was feeling really scared and defenseless to fight him. Jason was stronger than she was in a way and she tried to fight him she would then know that she loose since he had more stregnth than she would ever need in a life time.

Jason could feel the fear that Bela was feeling and couldn't help but enjoy it in a way. He took a knife from the table and walked over and bend down to height and place the knife near her face but used it to stroke her hair lightly. "Awwe..poor Bela wants someone to save her and yet no one here to save your british skanky ass. All you ever wanted was to beloved but instead your father decided to do what best and what was it...oh yeah, rape you and your mother was so helpless that she couldn't even save you from your dad either" he was enjoying this while Bela wasn't. Everything he was saying was all true. Her mother was helpless and couldn't even save her own daughter from her father.

Jason smile at her more and more of the amusemnet he was getting out of this. "You know what sucks. That your gonna die and no one is gonna be able to save you."

Bela rolled her eyes down on the floor with tears rolling down her face. "I wouldn't count on it" a gun was pointed behind Jason head. It was Dean to the rescue and Sam and Ruby were with him at the doorway watching as this was going on. When Bela heard Dean voice apart of her was happy that he came in just in time and other wasn't for that she think or feels that she gonna be the one dead first. While Jason on the other hand wasn't happy to see Dean for the fact he might ruin his plan.


	18. Chapter 18

"Well, well...gotta little visitor for you Bela but it too bad they came at a really bad time" he said when a smile appeared on his face "unless you wanna watch her die was your plan" Dean just had his gun pointed to Jason. He wasn't finding any of this funny at all. "Your such a freakin little scumbag" he said.

Jason got up from the floor and stood up right in front of Dean before he got punched in the face really hard. Jason looked at Dean as blood came out of his mouth. "That all you got. You need to do better than that if you wanna rescue your girlfriend" he said spitting out the blood from the inside of his mouth. Dean knew their wasn't something right about him and he was right. Bela knew that a little after she left Dean to be with Jason though she felt that Dean was right about him.

"Fine...I'll do better" he kicked him in his leg before punching him three times making Jason unconscious.

Dean went and bend down to Bela height and took the towel off her mouth and tied her hands free. She threw her arms around his neck and had her head crying on to his shoulder "i'm sorry. im so sorry. I should've believe in what you were telling me about him. im really sorry" she cried. Dean was speechless and couldn't think of what to say to her. The only thing he could do was put his arms around her to make her feel better. "Shh..it ok. it ok, your safe now"

Both Ruby and Sam watch were watching this. "Fifty bucks says that those two lovebirds are gonna hook up" she tells him. Sam looked at the blonde "Fifty bucks says shut up bitch before Dean kicks your ass" he said back. She smiled "Looks like i gotta another Dean to handle now" another smart ass comment back from the blonde bitch.

Ruby moved her eyes to Jason to see that he was waking up from being unconscious. 'Dean" she yelled. Both Dean and Bela tun their head to Ruby as she pointed her figure over to where Jason was. The two of them then looked over and saw that he was waking up. "We better get outta here" he said getting then helping Bela to stand.

The two ran to the doorway where Sam and Ruby standing. "You two go..me and Sam can handle him" Ruby said. Dean and Sam looked at each other before they looked at Ruby. "Not gonna happen blonde bitch barbie" Dean began "He my brother and I am not leaving him here with you to fight pshcho boy cross the room" he said as Ruby stared at him. "Fine...we'll all just get killed then" she said.

Sam could tell that Ruby was right about what she was saying. "Dean just go. Me and Ruby can handle the rest" he said making his brother surprised to agree with a demon. Ruby looked at Sam and smiled. "Knew you would come to your senses" she smiling before looking at Dean who just wanted to kill her no matter what. 'You heard your brother...go" she said.

Dean didn't move and Bela was getting frustrated that she took Dean hand and walked in front of him to leave the room. "If Sam isn't alive by the this is over I'm going to kill you" he said to the blonde before getting rushed out of the room by Bela


	19. Chapter 19

Both Dean and Bela ran downstairs to the front door to get out. Dean was now in front of Bela trying to get the door open but no luck, Bela just looked around the place freaked out and wanting to leave. "Come on Dean, i wanna get outta here" she complain to him. Dean turn his head to look at her. "I'm trying to but the doors are locked" he yelled back.

"Then kick or something" she yelled at him back. Bela was so scared that she wanted to leave and hopefully never come back again. Dean took her advice and try to kick the door open but no luck. "Look like we're stuck inside" hearing those words she started to feel more freaked out now.

She didn't want to stay in the house anymore. Having her arms folded across her chest now, she looked away from Dean who could tell that she was scared and wanted to get out. Dean looked around before turning to Bela. "Stay here" he sounded serious before walking away from Bela to find another way out.

Watching him walking away Bela felt more alone and scared than ever in her life. "He's coming back. He's coming back" she kept saying to herself to keep her calm. She looked around. Even though Dean been gone for five to ten minutes it felt like hours in a way. Bela didn't want to go the same direction that Dean went because she didn't want to argue with him on why she didn't listen to him and stayed where he asked her to.

Instead she walked in the hallway and looked around. She felt something bad might happen. Bela didn't know what but could feel it though. She started to shake a little bit even though she needed to be strong she couldn't.

As she turned a corner she saw the little girl standing their with the same dress with blood on it. Bela jaw dropped as fear came in. In the girl's hand their was a knife with blood on it. The girl started walk toward Bela slowly at the same time as Bela turned around and run away from her. Before she knew it she ran into Dean arms by crying on his shirt. "Whoa...whoa. What wrong?" he sound concerned about what the hell Bela was doing on her own now.

Bela couldn't speak. Her hands were touch Dean shirt as she cried hard burying her face into his shirt. "Is she-there?" her voice was shaky than ever. Dean got confused before he looked up to see the little girl that was in Bela dream in person. He quickly let go of Bela and took her hand. "Come and follow me" he said trying to make an escape for the two of them.


	20. Chapter 20

Dean was taking charge as him and Bela ran away from the girl. They both knew if they hide somewhere downstairs that she would find them easily which made them run up stairs to hide. Both of them walked down the halls still holding hands and Bela still feeling scared than usual. "Dean..where are we going?" even though she knew he was trying to find a hiding place for them to stay their were so many doors that she had no clue where he was leading her to stay and hide.

As he looked around from door to door he heard Bela question of where he was taking them. "A freakin' good hiding place if i can ever find one that far away for whatever the girl wants" he said. All Dean wanted was yell at her and make her feel guilty but didn't for the fact that their we're in danger and Sam was with Ruby downstairs in the basement kicking Jason ass which meant that they we're screwed.

The further the two got the more Bela felt that the girl was coming closer towards them. Everything was for Bela was going all wrong. Decided to go for the supernatural life instead of a normal life. This wasn't the life she would dream about having but it was her life now. Of course it was more stealing than hunting of course. "Here. Let go in here" he said opening the door. Dean walked inside still holding on to Bela hand. The room was kinda small but it was a perfect place for the two to hide in for a little while.

Dean looked around the room "Quick, let's go over there" he said taking her hand and walking to the other side of the room. They sat down on the floor. Bela put her in Dean arms as soon as she on the floor. Bela clutched on to his shirt really tight. Tears were coming out of her eyes as she was shaking at the same time. Dean held Bela in one arm and had the same gun he had earlier in his other hand.

For the first time Bela felt more protected and safe with Dean than ever in her life.

As the two were hiding, their were footsteps from down the halls. Bela quickly buried her face into Dean chest as the two heard the foot steps get closer and closer.

Dean looked deadly serious and wanted to keep Bela safe and alive. "I'm going in" he says. Before he could get up Bela stopped him.  
"What? You can't just leave me here all by myself. What if she...finds me and kills me" her voice was shaky. Bela didn't want Dean to leave her by herself. She didn't have the strength to fight alone.

He looked at her and could tell that she didn't want him to leave. He licked his lips before he spoke to her. "Bela, listen. Your strong and you can beat this. I'm gonna try to get Sam and Ruby out of the basement" he could still tell that she didn't want him to leave. "Here" he took a different gun out of his jacket. "Used this if needed only. Alright" he handed her the gun and she took it from him.

Bela looked at Dean one last time before she let him go on his own. "Please be careful" she said. Dean slightly smiled at her. "I'm always careful...it you that not careful" he said.

Dean stood up and began to walk to but turned to look at Bela "Bela...remember that i love you and don't do anything stupid" he said before walking out of the room leaving now a confused Bela about what he meant by the 'I love you' now.


	21. Chapter 21

Bela was still on the floor shaking. She had the gun that Dean gave before he left in her hands still and was too afraid to let it go. Now that Dean was gone Bela felt unsafe and weak and not protected by the little girl or Jason...that is if he is alive still?? (dun dun dun). Not only did she felt like that but also alone but she always felt alone but never showed it because she was afraid that people might be sad about it and make her feel like she isn't alone and she didn't like that. The only time she wasn't alone was whenever she was with the Winchester boys or Dean mostly for the reason it felt like they knew her pain in away and that was what she liked about them. That they can understand pain and anything else that she might be feeling as well.

Bela could feel more tears rolling down her face. In a way she knew that Dean was right and that she had to be strong and beat this with or without his help. "You can do this" she whispered to herself trying to both give herself confidence and calm herself down. It was scary moment in Bela life and she was hoping that she didn't have to face it alone.

Slowly Bela stood up. Her hands were shaking as she couldn't think. Bela didn't even know what she was doing. The only thing she did know was that she had to be strong and face her fears.

She closed her eyes for a minute before she open them again and begin to walk out of the room. Even though Dean told her not to leave she was going to anyway. Not just to show Dean that she not only just a thief but also a good hunter that can aim at both demons and whatever else that was related in the supernatural world.

Bela walked to the door slowly and shaking. Taking one deep breathe before opening the door Bela was hoping that Dean didn't get hurt. She didn't want to be blaming herself over his death because of her.

Her hand reaches and touches the door knob and turns it slowly before opening the door all the way. Bela knew that she should've stayed put instead of leaving the room. But if it was trying to kill the girl was one way and the only way to save Bela from her nightmares than it worth the risk of her life.

Now she stood out in the hallway looking scared. The girl wasn't nowhere in the hallways. Bela walked slowly just in case the girl came out as a surprised for Bela to aim at._ 'Dean fine. He fine. He not dead. He fine' _Bela kept thinking over and over in her head trying to keep her mind off worrying about if Dean was ok or not.

Looking from door to door Bela had a strange feeling that something bad was about to happen again. She wasn't sure what it was going to be but could feel it though. "Surprise, surprise" she heard a familiar male voice that popped out of nowhere. Her eyes grew big when she saw him. Jason that is.

"Where's Dean and Sam and his blonde girlfriend?" she asked him. Jason smirked at Bela while she felt way more scared than usual. She doesn't feel any safe around him unless someone was with her to protect her from him.

"Dean...your boyfriend? and his brother and his girlfriend...let just say that i'm good at escaping people in my own way" Bela was now walking backwards while Jason was walking forward to her. "See Bela...awhile ago" he began "around the 1900 period...the fire that was here was cause by me and how i live...i found a spell for that to work" Bela was shaking still.

As Bela was walking backwards shaking, she pointed the gun that Dean gave her to Jason as he laughed a little. "Aww...gotta gun and going to try and shoot me with it..Go ahead Bela shoot me but it won't do you any good cause well i know what happen to you as a child" her nightmare had gotten much worst than ever.

Now Bela really does wish that Dean was with her instead he somewhere hopefully in the house with Sam and Ruby.


	22. Chapter 22

The more Bela kept seeing Jason the more she hope that it was all a dream. Bela still had the gun pointed to him but didn't shoot him yet. "You can't win Bela..your gonna die" he says. For some reason Bela felt that he was right. She couldn't beat this and that she was going to die.

Hitting a table that came out of nowhere Bela knew that their this was the end of the line for her. She quickly went to the door of the same room that she was in with Dean earlier. She tried to open it but it was locked which made her go to the other the door on the left side to only find out that it was locked as well. "Told you that you can't escape me" he smiled as he got closer to her.

Bela was to shaken up to move or to even remember that she had the gun in her hands to even realize it. The closer he got the more frightening she became. Jason took on more step towards Bela before he grabbed her arm pulling her close to him. "Ow. Stop it. Your hurting me" she yelled in pain as he held on to her tighter and tighter. "Sorry but i love it when people like you scream in pain" he said smiling at her while he was amused by this excitement.

"I believe she said let her go" a familiar voice came out of nowhere. It was Dean voice who was a couple feet away from where Jason and Bela were with both Sam and Ruby standing side by side on top of the stairs. "See you found your brother and his girlfriend" both Sam and Ruby were really getting irritated about people commenting them on the two being a couple when they weren't even a couple.

"She not my girlfriend" he yelled at Jason. "He not my boyfriend" she yelled back at Jason. The two were really getting sick of being asked if they were a couple at this point. "Whatever" Jason said back as his reply to them. His eyes moved to Dean now. "You know if you wanted to be with Bela...all you do was just asked" even still Dean was right about him and hated Jason with a passion.

"I don't need to ask...she already is mine" everyone got confused when Dean said that. Especially Bela got confused about him saying that.

Dean pulled the trigger and shot Jason's shoulder which made him let Bela go and ran over quickly to the trio. Bela grabbed on to Dean arm and stayed behind him as they watch Jason in pain. "You bastard" he yelled. "That hurt".

All Dean did was smirk at him. "It would've hurt a lot worst" he said as the gun was still pointing at Jason. "So are ya gonna shoot me or what?" he said looking at Dean. "Come on Dean..be a man and shoot me. Go and shoot me now" he kept yelling at Dean to see if Dean can shoot him or not.

Ruby couldn't take it anymore. "Dean..you and Bela gotta get out of here" she says. "Me and Sam can handle him...again. This time I'll really help him and make sure he doesn't get out of our way" she says to the two.

Dean didn't want to leave his brother with the blonde-hair demon. "Yeah, after finding the both of you unconscious on the floor in the basement...not gonna happen" he says even though he knows he on Ruby bad side he wanted to make things difficult for her.

Ruby hated it when Dean acting like ass. "Look you dick..I was trying to let Sam use his psychic powers here and he found away to get around them. If i use the skills i got and the skill Sammy has then me and him can definitely win" she said. Dean looked at Sam right away and he could tell that Sam wanted to see if Ruby was right then he went and look straight ahead at Jason who was kinda standing and had his hand over his shoulder to where Dean shot him.

He took Bela hand ran to the stairs. "I better see you guys alive" he said before leading the way for him and Bela to leave. "What are ya Dean? A chick?" he yelled. Dean wanted to go back and shoot him but didn't though for that if Sam wanted to fight with Ruby to try and kill Jason and someone does have to protect Bela from getting killed by Jason or the girl.


	23. Chapter 23

Dean and Bela both ran quickly down the stairs, holding hands together really tight. Bela was behind Dean as they walked quickly into the other room. Bela looked scared as both her and Dean scan through the room. "There" he pointed to the window. He took the lead and headed over their where he kicked the glass as Bela stayed behind him. "Let go" his tone sounded way more serious than it usually does when he was around her.

He climbed out first before helping Bela out. "Where leaving Sam and that blonde chick here?" she was confused now. Dean looked at Bela straight in the eye. "Over my dead body I'm leaving him here with her" he says. Their was no way in hell Dean would ever leave his baby brother with a demon.

Dean took Bela hand and took the lead and went around the back of building. Being version smart that Dean is, he punched the glass to stick his hand in to unlock the knob while Bela just looked one side to another freaked out and worried that Jason may have escaped both Sam and Ruby and is looking for her and Dean. "Let's go" he says to Bela as she followed Dean back in the building.

"What are we doing back here?" she was confused about why he decided to around the back if all he did was going to stay at the place then they would've just stayed inside instead of climbing out the window. He looked around the basement. "Easy...me and you are going into hiding for a few minutes then I'm gonna leave to see if Sam and Ruby are ok and if they are then I'll come back down here and get you" Bela didn't like his plan that much.

She turned around before spinning back and looking rather upset at him for thinking of a stupid idea. "How stupid are you Dean? Leave me all by myself again? Remember what happen a few minutes ago? Jason came back and tried to kill me before you showed" she yelled. "What if Ruby and Sam aren't ok, huh? And Jason escapes them and finds me and tries to kill me and what? We start all over again" she hated whenever Dean came up with an idea she had to complain about it.

He turned around and looked at her now. "He's my brother I have to make sure he's ok. Your a bitch who does fine on her own at times" he yelled back. Bela was hurting by this conversation or fight or whatever it is between them. "You think i was fine when no one never protected me from what my father did to me? You think i was doing fine then?" she walked a little closer toward Dean now. "I wasn't fine then and I'm surely as hell aren't fine now and if you think you can look me in the eyes and tell that I'm fine now then you really must not know me as well as you think you do then" she said back.

Every point of view of what she said to him was very true. He may know Bela but not as well as he may think. All Dean did know was what her father did to her as a child and what kinda supernatural hunter she is.

Dean stood in front of her now looking pissed. "Ok, yeah I don't know you that well but you don't know me well either" he yelled back. "You may act all innocent to other people when me and Sam are working then your bitchiness comes into play when they leave and I don't even get why I'm the one trying to help you and stay alive and save you from this guy when all I could've done was just slame the damn door in your face" the two looked pissed off at each other that another fight was bound to happen again.

The more the two looked at each other in the eye the more it hard to tell weather or not they wanted to keep fighting, hide or kiss..again.

Both Dean and Bela kept staring into each other eyes wondering what was going to come next. "Your a jerk..you know that" she says. Dean deeply stared back. "Yeah well your a cold heart bitch" was his comeback to her. The two kept staring at each other before Bela spoke up.

"If you think that i am going to stand around and -" Dean grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. Footsteps were coming from the stairs as Dean took Bela aside as he backed up into a wall. Bela was now in front of Dean as the two stayed quiet as they can to try not to make any noise what so ever.

Bela felt her shaking a little bit as so did Dean. He wrapped one arm around her waist as the other arm was had the gun pointed down to the floor.


	24. Chapter 24

"Come out, come out wherever you are" the voice wasn't Jason thank god but it did sound more like a little girl. Hearing the girl voice made the fear in Bela came back again. The only thing is Dean having his arm around her to calm her down in a sense. "Shhh" he whispered. He felt Bela shake a little bit. With all the both of have been through for the past couple of days working together and now it came to this for her. Between life and death and they won't know until it over on who survived or not.

Not wanting to let Bela die just yet, Dean did the most reliable thing he could think of. He let his arm let go of Bela and pushed her aside of him. Her eyes met with his face. "What do you think your doing?" she was confused. Bela didn't know what the hell was going on with Dean or what he was plan on doing.

He hesitated before looking at her. "I'm not gonna stand here and wait forever to see if she gonna ever find us or not. I'm going in and I'll try and save you from all of this" hearing his words Bela thought that Dean was then going out of his mind. Every single word he told her she didn't like at all. "Are you high or something tonight? Your gonna get yourself killed" she says. "If you die then the nightmares for me won't stop until I'm dead and your telling right at this momentti your going to risk your life to save me when we both know how we feel about each other" he saw the hurt in Bela eyes and wanted to make things better. With every word she told Dean, he knew that she was right but the question was for him now is it worth it?

The two were silence for a minute or two before Bela leaned to Dean ear and whispered. "Just be careful" she was letting him go and fight? She was getting him confused by what she wanted him to do. First she didn't want him to go and now she does. What was going on with her mind now.

He gave Bela a tiny smile. "Thanks" he said slowly walking away before from her and making a turning point. "Come out you little bitch" he yelled as he pulled out his gun.

Bela stood their hoping that nothing bad was going to happen to Dean. He was the only excuse she had for bait and he was good-looking enough to past off as her husband or finance or whatever. Lately she been feeling different around Dean and surely has no clue what it is or what to do but their was something about him that made her like more and more anytime he saved her or tells her something or protect her from people like Jason.

One.Two.Three. Bullet shots. Bela put her hands on her chest hoping that Dean was ok and not hurt in anyway.

Bela couldn't bear to see if Dean got hurt. She quickly stepped out behind or the side of the wall and saw Dean on the ground with three bullets. Two in his shoulder and one on the side of his stomach. Bela ran over to him and falled to her knees. She put her hands on both side of his cheeks and held his face. "Come on Dean..your gonna make it, ok" she said as he was lying unconscious on the floor.

"Looks like one down and one more to go" the voice of the girl appeared out of nowhere and was standing in front of them and smiling as she enjoyed this. "What do you want" Bela said. She trying to be strong for Dean sake but either way it wasn't going to happen.

"You know what i want" the girl said. Bela looked confused at her. "You killed me...you started this fire and if you didn't i would have been alive then" Bela still had no clue what she was talking about. She had never met the girl or lived back in the nineteen hundreds either.

Her eyes moves slowly to Dean gun and quickly back at the girl before the girl could ever notice. "I didn't kill you or start the fire" Bela finally said. The girl smile faded from her face. "Don't believe then here" she threw a picture of someone that looked exactly like Bela but wasn't Bela though. "This isn't me. We have different eye colors. Mine are green see" Bela explain.

The little girl still didn't believe her and thought she was trying to get herself out. "Nice try to go and leave but your not gonna get away that fast" she said.

Bela didn't move or speak. All she did was the most thinkable thing she could've done and that was grabbing Dean gun off the floor beside her and pointed to the girl. "If this the game you wanna play then fine...but leave him out of this" her voice was angry and pissed off. The girl was now enjoying this.


	25. Chapter 25

Having the gun pointed at the girl still, Bela didn't know what to do. She didn't know if she should shoot her or wait til Sam and Ruby find them and see what they or more specifically Ruby thought at any moment.

Her hands were shaking as her fingers held the trigger. "Your gonna kill me again?" the girl said.

Tears rolled down Bela cheek and not knowing if she should or not. "Do it" her eyes moved to Dean. His eyes were slowly waking from being unconscious for awhile but not all the way. "Shoot her Bela...you can do it. I believe in you" those words made Bela felt a little more stronger than before but not strong enough to do it.

Her jaw dropped as she breathe heavily. "Your weak Bela. You can't do it just like what your daddy did to you...your a weak pathetic little bitch who-" Bela shot her in the shoulder.

If Dean was beside Bela and giving her confident than she could do it. If it anything she learn from the Winchesters it was that don't listen to anyone that tellls you that can't do anything. A little smile came on her face after she gave the girl on shot. "You been a bad bad girl Bela..and i don't like bad people" the girl said.

Just then Sam and Ruby appeared. Both of them heard the gun shot and needed to see what was going on. "What the...Dean" the youngest Winchester yelled as he saw his brother on the floor next to Bela. His eyes move straight to Bela now. "What happen?" he question her cause she had the gun in her hands. "The girl did it" her head pointed to where the girl was now. Sam and Ruby eyes moved to where Bela was pointing at where the girl was standing. They saw a bullet wound in her shoulder.

Ruby then moved her eyes away from the girl and back to Bela and Dean. "Shoot her again Bela. You can do it. Shoot her until she fully dead" Ruby ordered her. Bela hated being ordered around as if she was some kinda child or something. Bela eyes moved to Dean. She licked her lips and closed her eyes before re-opening them up again. Bela head turn with anger in her eyes at the girl. "Say buh bye" Bela said before pulling the trigger which lead the bullet out and went straight through the girl head.

The little girl fell to the floor dead and Bela eyes moved to Sam and Ruby. "Is this over?" she asked. Ruby looked at Sam as he looked at Ruby before turning their attention to Bela again. "It could be i guess. If you get any nightmares again then it means that it not over" Ruby tells her. Bela head looked at Dean.

"Sam...I need help over here trying to get Dean up" she said grabbing one of Dean arm and put around her shoulder. Sam walked over there and grabbed the other arm before helping Bela to try and help Dean to stand up. "We need to take him to the hostpital" he says.

Ruby walked over to where Dean had broke the door and open it up for them to leave the building and into the impala. Bela sat in the back with Dean and held his hand trying to make sure he stays alive while both Sam drove and Ruby sat in the passenger seat trying to get to the hospital.


	26. Chapter 26

It been four days and Dean was still in the hospital. The doctors got the bullets out and put in new blood since he lost a lot of it. Bela had been on Dean side day and night not leaving the hospital just cause she wants to make sure that he was alright before she left.

When it was night Bela would get cold and the blanket that the nurse gave to her didn't help that much with the cold. Bela would mostly cuddle up to Dean and lay her head on his shoulder and kissed him on the cheek before she went to sleep.

It was around six in the morning and Dean eyes open slowly. He felt someone laying on his shoulder. His eyes moved slowly to see that it was Bela. He smiled a little bit. Dean gently stroke her hair softly before her eyes open to see that Dean was now already awake. "Hi" she says in a waking up from being tired kinda way. "Hey" he says back.

Bela lifted her head and moved it on to his chest and let it layed their. "Never leave me alone with your brother again" she says. "He a pain in the ass" the two laughed a little bit. Bela felt Dean hand on her back as she cuddle with him. "Can i ask you something?" she said. Dean hesitated for a moment before he answer her back. "Sure. What is it?" he says.

"Back at the building, um...you said a couple of random things at random moments" she said. "Like you said that you loved me then when Jason was trying to kill me again you said that i was already yours. I don't get it..what do you mean when your telling people these things. I don't..it so confusing for me to understand where your coming from that i-i just don't get it" she said. Dean was speechless after hearing what she said. He didn't have answer. He didn't even know what to say to her.

Dean thought for a minute on what he was going to tell her. Did he had feelings for Bela? Dean didn't know. He had most of his time worry about how he was gonna save Bela to ever think of having feelings for her. He might have feelings for though. He did kiss her twice and is always looking out for recently and he may have not even notices about his feelings toward her. But that a possibility for him to learn and find out now.

He sighed before he could even speak to her. "Bela..I don't know. All of this, your nightmares and what happen to you as a child and warning and also protecting you from Jason that i haven't thought that much about anything and if i have any feelings about you i may have not notice it then and i don't know...i might i might not. I just...i just don't know if i can be with anyone at the moment cause of my deal and all that" he said. Bela felt a little hurt by his answer and was hoping for something different but figure that she wasn't going to get a different one so she decide to drop the conversation.

She scooped her hair that was covering the side of her face and laid her hand on to Dean's chest. Bela stayed quiet for a moment. She couldn't speak and if she did then the wrong words would've come out instead of the right words that she want to tell Dean. Bela shut her eyes for a minute and re-open them up again. "Don't ever leave me alone again" she said. The two put a smile on their faces when she said that. Dean laughed a little. "Ok. I won't ever leave you alone with a psycho" he said.

The two shared a laugh together before Bela moved her head to near Dean face and kissed him on the cheek. Dean eyes moved toward Bela. "What was that for?" he asked. Bela eyes looked away before back into his. "It was a simple thank you for looking out for me" she said putting a smile on her face. Dean couldn't help but smile either. "You know there is one way you could've thank me" she looked confused and raised an eye brow. "Really? And what way would that be?" she said questioning him.

Dean put smirked at her. "I'll show you" he said. Dean leaned in and pressed his lips against Bela's lips. This felt more like a real first kiss. Not the other two kisses that they shared in the bathroom for five minutes. This one was much longer than that. Bela couldn't help but enjoy his kiss either. Dean was a pretty good kisser than any other guy she had dated before meeting the Winchesters.

The kiss was more than ten minutes long before Bela pulled away from Dean. "I thought you said that you didn't know if you have any feelings towards me?" she said smiling at him. Dean kink his eyebrows. "I know. But that doesn't mean that i can't enjoy the fun or anything" he smiled at her as her jaw drop and smile. "Jerk" "cold heart bitch" he said. Both smiled and laugh at Dean little joke before Bela pulled in closed to Dean before pressing her lips against his again.

Two days later Dean was out of the hospital and was ready to hit the road with Sam. Bela was also leaving that day too. "I put in the finale bag of clothes" Dean entered the room. He sat next to Bela who was sitting on the edge of the bed. "So you think you can handle being on your own again or are you going get scared at times and call me to make me come over to make sure everything alright?!" he said joking. Bela laughed a little and punched Dean in the arm gently.

"I'll be fine...unless the nightmare's comeback then that i might as well just call you then" the two smiled at each while Sam was outside waiting for Dean to come out. He press the honk button on the wheel to get the message to Dean. "Better get going..Sammy gets cranky after he gets up" Bela laughed. "Thanks again...maybe I'll see you on the road again. We can have so much fun torturing Sam" she smiled at him before getting up. Dean soon got up after Bela did. "Bye" she said leaning and hugging Dean.

He wrapped his arm around her and held her in a protective position as if anyone was going to try and harm her in anyway before letting her go. "I'll see ya" he said walking out of the room. "See ya" Bela was now alone standing in the empty room. She looked around for five minutes before leaving the room.

* * *

**Author Note: **I think im just gonna finish the story here. I'm still thinking if their should be a sequel to the story or not yet. It a very hard choice since i need to also focus on some other stories and post some new ones up too.


End file.
